


Why Am I Here Right Now?

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Conversations, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux butt heads constantly, over a plethora of issues. Is there any one thing that the two can agree on?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Why Am I Here Right Now?

“I just can’t understand why you did that. Did I neglect to mention, at least a dozen separate times, how invaluable the man is to my cabinet? How much I rely on him for? Or do you sleep through everything I speak to you about?”

It was a late evening on board the Finalizer, and General Armitage Hux was lecturing the enforcer of the First Order (and the Supreme Leader’s apprentice) Kylo Ren, over a man (one of Hux’s lieutenants) that Ren had struck down with his lightsaber earlier in the day. They were in Kylo’s quarters, getting ready for bed.

Kylo, as always, was balking at being scolded by Hux, and kept attempting to defend his actions to the stern redhead.

“Hux. Do YOU hear ME when I talk? I explained it; the man was making rude comments about you to your underlings! Was I supposed to just let that go?”

“Yes!”

“But he —“

“I don’t care about anything he had to say about me, so long as he was capable at his job. Which he was. You think I don’t have a thousand people saying disparaging things about me, every single day? But I can’t just go around murdering them all! And I can’t have you making a fool of yourself by doing it, either!”

“A _fool_??”

“Yes. A fool. A hotheaded, irrational, impetuous fool. You’ve got to learn to control your impulses and think things through logically, Ren. If not for your own sake, then for mine. Please.”

“You get on my damn nerves,” Kylo growled, shaking his head. “No matter what I do or attempt to do for you, all you do is complain, complain, complain. Nothing is ever good enough for Armitage Hux, is it?”

“Not good enough? I believe I have embarrassingly low standards, actually. I mean, look who I’m sharing a bed with. My expectations are lower than your work ethic, yet you STILL manage to slide right under them. Perhaps you’re the one who should be embarrassed.”

Kylo scowled and laid down in his bed. He flipped himself over, so that he wasn’t facing Hux. He pulled the blanket over his head and grumbled, “Just go to bed, you idiot.”

There was a long spell of silence, and then, with a hint of a smirk in his voice, 

“Do you hate me, Kylo?”

“Obviously.”

“May I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Whose quarters are we in right now?”

Kylo lifted the blanket and turned back towards Hux, frowning. “Excuse me?”

“Whose quarters are we in right now?”

“You really ARE an idiot, aren’t you? We’re in mine, imbecile.”

Hux nodded, and then he went on,

“So, I’m an idiot, I’m an imbecile, I get on your damn nerves and I complain too much. Oh, and let’s not forget that I’m ungrateful for whatever it is that you think you do for me. So many things about me bother you; yet, I’m in **your** quarters, laying in **your** bed. Why am I here right now, Ren?”

“Because you walked here from your own quarters.”

“But _why_ did I walk here?”

Kylo flipped over again, facing the wall. “I have an early day tomorrow. Your incessant babbling is preventing my much-needed rest. Go to sleep.”

“Answer me first: why did I walk over here? Why am I in your bed, if I bother you so much? If you ‘hate’ me?”

Kylo didn’t answer, and Hux leaned over his body, so that he was directly in his face. “Waiting on your reply, Lord Ren. Why am I here right now?”

Kylo mumbled something unintelligible.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear that. Speak up; use that loud voice of yours and tell me why I’m in this bed right now.”

“Because I love you,” Kylo mumbled, his face flushing.

“Pardon? Can you repeat that for me?”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, Hux! I asked you to come over because I wanted to be with you, because I karking love you, okay?!”

Hux smiled and moved back to his own side. “That’s what I thought.”

“So will you shut up and go to sleep now?”

“I will. But first can I make one more request of you?”

“You’re being quite demanding tonight, aren’t you?”

“Is ‘too demanding’ another item on your list of things you despise about me?”

“Maker, what do you _want_??”

“Your lips.”

Kylo sat all the way up now, confusion on his face as he looked at Hux. “What?”

“Your lips. I want to kiss you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m here right now because you love me .... and I absolutely love you, as well. And I’ve been told that kissing is an activity that those who are in love engage in.”

“Oh, Hux,” Kylo said, shaking his head. “I think this is what I hate about you the most. Right when I’m ready to take my saber and chop _your_ head off, you say something impossibly sweet, and then I can’t go through with it. Maker, you’re infuriating.”

“And YOU’RE gorgeous. Now how much longer do you intend to make me wait for those lips?”

Kylo put both arms around him and gave him a slow, soft kiss.

“There. Happy now?”

Instead of answering right away, Hux climbed over Kylo, holding him between his legs as he kissed him again, much more aggressive this time. His lips left Kylo breathless, and while he worked to draw air into his lungs, Hux said,

“I’m afraid I’m about to add another thing to the list of things you hate about me.”

“W-what’?”

Leaning down Kylo’s chest to whisper into his ear, Hux explained, “You said that you had an early day tomorrow, but I’m afraid I’m going to prevent you from getting nearly as much sleep as you need tonight. Hardly any at all, in fact.”

“Oh? Why not?”

Hux grinned wickedly, and began kissing him again. Kylo would find out soon enough.


End file.
